Driving Mr Jonas
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: “Slow, Lilly, SLOW!” The dark haired boy sitting in the passenger seat seemed to be clinging to his seatbelt for dear life. “I told you I’d teach you how to drive, not how to die!” ONESHOT - LOE


**Uhm, so this idea came to me when I kinda, sorta, ACCIDENTALLY crashed the car into our garage door. It's not my fault I confused the gas pedal with the brake! Nothing major, but somehow this came out of it. I kinda used some experiences that I [and some of my friends had when taking drivers ed/learning how to drive/etc.**

**So yeah, in this, Lilly's 15-16ish, Joe's 18, they've been dating, The Jonas Brothers know Miley's Hannah, etc. Not completely necessary details, but just in case you were wondering...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

**Also, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes ahead of time.**

* * *

"Slow, Lilly, SLOW!" The dark haired boy sitting in the passenger seat seemed to be clinging to his seatbelt for dear life. "I told you I'd teach you how to _drive_, not how to _die_!"

She pushed her foot on the brake pedal, bringing the car to a screeching halt. "Joe, I'm _trying_!" she exclaimed, frustration apparent in her voice. She began to turn and face him, but he grabbed her arm just as her foot left the pedal and they started rolling forward again. "Lilly, put the car in park!"

Lilly stepped on the brake again, nearly sending Joe through the window. That was, what, only the sixteenth time? She shifted into park before twisting to look at him. He was pale, and his breathing was shallow. "Jeez, Lil, you were serious when you said you had never been behind the wheel before."

"Ya think?" Lilly crossed her arms and sunk into the driver's seat. "I'm never going to be able to get my permit, let alone my license. Joe, what am I going to do?" The blonde groaned, burying her face in her hands. The Jonas boy watched her for a moment before cautiously reaching out to squeeze her shoulder sympathetically. "Lilly, everyone starts out rough. It just takes practice." He glanced at her, hoping to see some sort of improvement in her mood, but Lilly simply shook her head, her hands remaining where they were. Joe shook her shoulder gently and she looked up at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth and her eyes glistening threateningly. "Aw, Lil, don't cry."

Within seconds, Joe had unbuckled himself, gotten out of the car, and crossed over to Lilly's side. He opened her car door as she unbuckled her seatbelt, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the car as well. He wiped at the tears with his thumb before pulling her close to him. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his torso, burying her face in his chest. Joe rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment before dropping a kiss where his chin had been. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I drove?" he asked her, slowly rocking back and forth with her in his arms. Lilly shook her head slightly, letting out a muffled 'no'. "Oh boy, do I have some stories for you. To start, I pretty much totaled the family car within the first ten minutes."

Lilly pulled away to look at him, giggling slightly. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "You betcha. And I'll tell you all about it, too. But let's at least get back into the car, its freezing. Whoever said that Malibu was warm twenty four seven was terribly, terribly mistaken." Joe gave Lilly a pointed look, and she swatted his arm, laughing softly. He grinned at her, bending down to kiss her softly, before heading back over to the passenger side of the car. Lilly inhaled deeply, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her, technically his, sweatshirt, as she pulled open the car door and slid back into the car seat.

"Ready to try this again?" Joe asked her as he adjusted the mirror slightly. She took a few deep breaths before nodding and buckling her seatbelt. Joe grinned at Lilly before reaching to the backseat. A moment later, he returned to the front with Lilly's ipod in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, giving her boyfriend a questioning look.

The dark haired boy began to hook the electronic up to multiple plugs as he responded. "Whenever I'm stressed, I listen to music. Helps me out, you know? So I was thinking that it might work in this scenario too. Sound good to you?"

Lilly nodded, smiling at Joe. He always seemed to know exactly what to do. "What song?" He asked, spinning the round turntable on the front of the ipod and bringing it to the menu screen.

Lilly shrugged, thinking for a second. "Just put it on the 'Favorites' playlist. That's all good stuff." Joe nodded, his attention focused on the ipod. A moment later the opening drumbeat of "Still In Love With You" came booming through the high powered stereo system in Joe's car. He turned to Lilly and raised his eyebrows, an amused expression playing on his face. "Just switch it," she muttered, unable to look him in the eye as a blush began to creep into her cheeks.

Joe grinned cheekily before turning back to the red ipod. He pressed the 'skip' button to get to the next song, and suddenly, the car was filled with the opening chords of "Mandy". Before Lilly could say anything, Joe began to sing at the top of his lungs, blending in with the younger, recorded voices of the three brothers.

"_Mandy used to be that girl, the one that never said a word_

_But she only sang S Club 7, and all those boy bands_

_Now it's been a few years, looks like things have changed_

_Now she's mine and I wanna say…"_

Lilly reached out and clapped her hand over his mouth, just as he was prolonging the last word of the first verse. "You can change it," she mumbled, her eyes focused on the road even though the car wasn't moving. Joe laughed and reached out, switching the song once again.

A minute later, the two had gone through all of the early songs of the Jonas Brothers, along with a few of the more recent ones and some of Hannah's songs. Finally "Weekend Warriors" by A Change of Pace came on, and Lilly let out a sigh of relief. Neither of the two spoke for a second, and Lilly finally turned to face Joe. He was watching her, grinning and seeming to be holding in laughter. "What? Just 'cause I'm dating Joe Jonas, and best friends with Mile- Han- WHOEVER! But I'm not allowed to listen to their music? It's About Time was a really good CD!" She crossed her arms and glared at him menacingly.

It was at this point that Joe couldn't hold it in any longer. He began laughing, and it seemed to be contagious. Within seconds Lilly had joined him and the laughter of the two nearly drowned out the music. "Lil, it's cool," Joe said, once they had both caught their breath. "I must agree," he continued, speaking in an incredibly bad fake British accent. "It's About Time was a most brilliant album. Simply incredible." He grinned as Lilly shoved him lightly in the shoulder, pushing him into the window. "Watch it! I'm fragile!" he cried out, pouting and rubbing his shoulder gingerly, as if Lilly's gentle shove had actually hurt.

Lilly rolled her eyes, grabbed the key that was still in the ignition, and turned it, the car suddenly coming to life. Joe's arms flew out, bracing himself on the dashboard and side window. He winced when he noticed Lilly's hurt expression, and immediately drew his arms back in. "Sorry, Lil. Just instinct." She let out a frustrated sigh, but nodded. Joe watched her for a moment as she bit her lower lip. Her hand moved to the gearshift in an attempt to put the car in drive, then pulled back, unsure. She tried once, twice more before Joe reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. "Lilly, take a deep breath. It'll be okay. Let's just try this again, alright?"

Lilly swallowed. "Yeah. Let's do this." She inhaled deeply before her fingers closed over the knob, pulling it to her. She slowly let her foot off the brake and the car began rolling forward at a lazy pace. Lilly's hands were clasped so tightly onto the steering wheel that her knuckles were turning white. Joe reached over and rubbed her upper arm encouragingly. "You're doing great, Lil. Why don't you try the gas? Just press lightly."

She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes glued to the pavement as she moved her foot to the right and pushed gently on the gas pedal. The car jerked forward, and Lilly eased up somewhat, bringing the car to a steady pace. Joe grinned as she began to relax, loosening her grip on the steering wheel. "Awesome. See how easy it is? Now, try and bring the car to a stop right up here, and put on your blinker. We're gonna take a left, alright?"

An hour later, Lilly pulled the car up to a smooth stop at one end of the parking lot. She put the car in park, pushed firmly on the parking brake, and turned, smiling brightly, to face Joe. He grinned back at her as he leaned closer to kiss her quickly. "Congrats, Lil. You can drive!"

Lilly looked down for a second, biting her lip slightly. She looked back at him, and he nodded. A grin broke out and she pumped a fist in the air. "Booyah!"

Joe rolled his eyes, still smiling at his girlfriend. "Aw, you're so cute when you're excited," he teased, kissing her temple softly.

She giggled and turned her head to face him again. "Thank you. Seriously, Joe, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He shrugged, winking at Lilly. "It was nothing," Joe gave her hand a quick squeeze before hopping out of the car and walking around the front to her side. He opened Lilly's door and offered a hand, helping her down from the front seat. As he climbed into the vacated chair, Lilly made her way around the car to the passenger side, sliding into the car and closing the door behind her. Joe put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space, making his way towards the road. "You up for ice cream?" he asked as he looked into the road, waiting for a safe place to turn. Lilly nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"And who knows," Joe said, pulling onto the busy street. "Maybe next time, we'll actually get you out on the road!"

Lilly whacked him lightly on the arm with the back of her hand. "Maybe next time? 'Scuse me, mister, I believe you mean _definitely_ next time." Joe laughed and nodded, and Lilly settled contently in her seat as he accelerated down the highway, both of the two keeping an eye out for the closest ice cream shop.

* * *

**My first HM/Loe! Exciting! I had this on my computer since a week ago or so, but couldn't get, like, the last three paragraphs written, which is why they are a little rushed and such. I don't know, I guess I just have a really hard time ending things? Anyways, I hope you liked it, review and let me know!**


End file.
